


Periastron

by wannabequeen



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabequeen/pseuds/wannabequeen
Summary: Happily married gods have happy married morning sex.They just love each other so much!! They're husbands.





	Periastron

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Linda at some point, for some reason. Happy 1000th posted work in the fandom!

Late morning sun slips in between gauzy linen curtains, striping the cream-and-burgundy sheets and falling on Samot's face. He's asleep, still, but Samothes has been awake for a while. He studies the way the light hits Samot's face, the way the white-gold highlights of his hair shine as if also made from the sun. He runs his fingers through the gray at his own temples; someday Samot will be gray too and, no matter how he goes kicking and screaming, Samothes thinks he can only become more beautiful.

The way the light hits Samot's nose reminds Samothes of his current project to convey materials up mountains and he spends a happy moment staring at the ceiling thinking of and dismissing various mechanisms he could build. He turns to look back at Samot, and the movement must wake him because his face, previously slack with sleep, is scrunched up and he's making a grumbly little sound. 

"Good morning, husband," Samothes murmurs, brushing a kiss against Samot's cheek. Samot grumbles again and rolls in to face Samothes, nuzzling his head under Samothes' chin and throwing a proprietary arm over his waist. 

Samothes rubs a large hand up and down the smooth length of Samot's back. It starts as a soothing motion, an apology for disturbing his husband's rest, but soon enough he's doing it for his own sake. Samot has such soft skin, where his is rough from work in the forge.

Samot stirs again and Samothes pauses. He feels a long exhale against the hollow of his throat and then the movement of lips in the shadow of a kiss.

"Keep going... Felt nice." 

Samothes continues to run his hand along Samot's back, extending the strokes up to the nape of his neck and, now that he's awake,down to the curve of his ass.

He lingers with one broad palm on Samot's upper thigh, fingers curved beneath it. Samot shudders a little and starts to kiss Samothes' neck, slow and open-mouthed. 

"You want?" Samothes asks, because signs are signs but Samot has reacted to such advances with violence often enough. Also, Samothes loves to hear him say it.

A whisper. "Yeah, but... Slow."

"Of course," Samothes murmurs into Samot's hair, before pressing a kiss to the center of his head.

Samothes brings his hand down further, beneath Samot' s knee, and pulls it over his hip so that they're pressed close. Neither one of them is really ready yet, but Samothes can feel the stirrings both in himself and in Samot.

He returns to his ministrations, a little firmer, and lingering more at the curves of Samot's ass, on his thighs, and on the sensitive expanse of his hip. The kisses at his neck start to become more interspersed with deep breaths and the occasional gasp at shorter and shorter intervals. 

After an interminable while, Samothes slips his fingers between Samot's cheeks and presses lightly at his hole with the pad of his finger. They don’t have slick nearby, and he doesn't want to be separated from his husband for even a moment. But he knows Samot likes just the feel of pressure there. Samot responds with an uncoordinated thrust and with a groaned "Husband."

"Dear heart, can I rearrange?" Samothes asks. Samot nods, and when Samothes pulls back he sees Samot's eyes are still closed. Samothes hoists himself over to Samot's other side and curls behind him, slotting them together like spoons. He buries his face in Samot's morning-fluffy cloud of hair and takes a moment just to breathe, to feel Samot next to, around, above and _with_ him, present in that moment.

Of course, then Samot wriggles his ass back into Samothes. 

Samothes lifts Samot's upper leg a bit and lines up his cock in the space between Samot's thighs. Samot brings his leg back down, creating a tight warm space for Samothes to fuck. 

"Mmm, sweetheart, you know me so well," Samothes says as he peppers kisses along Samot’s shoulders.

"You're a simple man, husband, and we've been doing this for ages."

But Samothes can see the curve of a smile and a blush rising in Samot's cheek. 

"Still. It's a reminder of how well you love me."

He takes Samot's hand in his own, and brings their joined hands to rest over Samot's heart. He kisses behind Samot's ear and starts to thrust.

He fucks Samot's thighs slow, steady, like the waves of the sea, and just as unstoppable. When he thrusts as far forward as he can, he just hits Samot's cock. It's working Samot up more and more, the glancing touches and blunt pressure. His chest starts to pink as well and Samothes brings his hand down to between Samot's legs. He takes Samot's dick between his fingers, and starts to rub gently, in time with his thrusts.

Samot brings his second hand up to join the first, cupping Samothes' and then beginning to squeeze. Samothes can feel Samot's heartbeat and his own speeds up to match. 

"Fuck, Samot, you feel so good. I love you so much." Samothes murmurs against the shell of Samot's ear. "I'm grateful every day we wake up and I see you still beside me."

Samot twists his head to kiss him, still slow. He pulls his mouth away, only millimeters, and breathes out "husband" as Samothes feels the muscles in Samot's thighs tremble, the grip on his hand soften. 

He slows, then, for a moment.

"Beloved--"

"Keep going. Feels nice." Samot repeats, bringing Samothes' hand to his hip.

Samothes comes soon after, lost in the sight and feel and smell of Samot. His eyes fill with light, threaten to spill over; he feels tender right now, with how much love he can feel. He presses his face to Samot's shoulder, breathes through his nose. Samot kisses his hand but otherwise they lay there in quiet. 

Eventually, Samot takes a breath, the kind he does before he says something important.

"I don’t tell you as often, but... I love you too. More than I ever believed a shadow like me could."

Samothes tightens his grip on Samot's hand before unwrapping himself from Samot's back.

"Let me run you a bath."

"Mmm, then will you do my hair?"

"Of course, husband. Who else could I ever allow to do it?"

The sound of Samot's laughs follows him out of the room.


End file.
